


Care for you

by KiaMianara



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaMianara/pseuds/KiaMianara
Summary: Bull has a migraine, Krem is protective, Cole wants to help, and Dorian has magic fingers.





	Care for you

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I had a terrible migraine for the majority of the day, one that feels like someone took a rusty spear and drove it through your eye and the back of your head on the opposite side. I pretty much applied the same remedies described here (minus the magic and with a lot more painkillers) and to entertain myself I made up this little bit.  
> I figured if anyone would get a migraine in Thedas, it would be Bull. And considering the image Bull wants to present he would also be the kind to ignore it as long as possible and be out of comission for several days.

* * *

 

Considering the population of Skyhold, there were indeed many people who never entered the library. Taking those Dorian didn’t know out of the equation there were still a lot of people Dorian never _expected_ to enter the library, and Cremisius Aclassi might not be leading the list, but to see the other Tevinter come up the stairs was still notable.

 

Dorian dutifully took note of the occasion and turned back to his book.

 

“Altus.”

 

And just like that `notable´ turned into `remarkable´.

 

“Aclassi. If it’s book recommendations you want, you will need to ask young Miss Halma over there. She’s very good at finding books.”

 

“We need to talk.”

 

And that, Dorian decided, made the whole thing suspicious. Not necessarily in a bad way – he and Aclassi weren’t exactly friendly with each other, but not hostile either; their shared fondness for Bull offering a good basis to be civil with each other – but still suspicious.

 

“I am, as they say, all ears.”

 

*~*~*

 

`Okay, you can do that. Just go in there, get a drink, and sit down.´

 

If Tevinter had taught him anything, it was how to not let his thoughts show. In that, at least, Dorian was confident and strode into the Herald’s Rest. Convincing Gabbot to give him a somewhat decent drink was relatively easy, but then everything fell apart because Bull wasn’t in his usual seat or anywhere else. The Chargers, however, were there, but strangely subdued.

 

Well, so much for showing Aclassi where he could put his cryptic warnings, but this was rather odd, especially since last night Dorian had encountered a locked door for the first time. Of course, Bull could be trying to hide that he was entertaining someone else, but that was simply ridiculous. They had never spoken about being exclusive – never mind that Dorian had declined offers from other men for a long time now and he was rather certain to have caught Bull doing the same – so Bull wouldn’t need to hide anything. And, though impressive, Bull’s stamina couldn’t account for staying locked up for two days.

 

Of course, Dorian could finish his drink, take a leisure stroll around the battlements and just so happen by Bull’s room, and if the door was locked again, well …

 

Nothing `well´, actually. If anything were well, Bull would be drinking with his men, training with his men, having tea with Madame de Fer, or, ideally, entertaining Dorian., not locked up in his room.

 

Save for pressing Aclassi for information the other wasn’t willing to give and knocking down Bull’s door, there really was only one thing to do.

 

*~*~*

 

“Cole, I have a question.”

 

“Raw and hot, trying to open it, but just darkness. How bad, how bad? No, done now, no sense worrying. The man they hurt coughs, shaking, but sits up. Eyes wide. No, not a man, a woman, clothes torn. `You’re safe now. I’m Iron Bull. What do you want me to call you?´”

 

The spirit-boy blinked and focussed, at least as much as he ever focused.

 

“Words like drums, light piercing like a flail, but no wound to treat. ... He doesn’t want anyone to see him like that, doesn’t want anyone to worry.”

 

Frowning Dorian considered the words, priding himself in being able to read Cole almost as good as the Inquisitor. It was still guesswork most of the time, but the Tevinter was certain enough he got this one right.

 

“That ... is actually quite helpful.”

 

“It is? Good. I will unlock the door when you come back.”

 

“Brilliant. Thank you, Cole.”

 

*~*~*

 

Dorian would never understand how anyone could favour a room with several doors. Cullen’s at least made some sense from a strategical point of view. Just over the gate, most parts of the castle easy to reach via the battlements, and by forcing the patrols to cross through his office Cullen could make sure they did their rounds, do inspections and receive reports in one go. But even Cullen had only one entrance to his bedroom. A questionable entrance, but at least there was only one of it.

 

Bull had three, not counting the giant hole in his roof, and Dorian hadn’t thought it possible to find any advantage in that, but here he was, able to choose the door that would let the least amount of light into Bull’s room. Not that it would have mattered with aforementioned hole in the roof, but it was the thought that counted.

 

Dorian slips in and Bull is instantly on his feet, glaring at first, then smiling when he notices who intrudes. He looks the same as always, but there is an edge to his smile, unsteadiness to his stance, and weeks ago Dorian might not have noticed or wouldn’t have known how to interpret it, but it wasn’t weeks ago and Dorian had had a good idea of what to expect going in.

 

“Hey, big guy. Listen, I ...”

 

“You,” Dorian interrupted, not speaking loudly but using his most imperial tone anyway. “Will drink this, sit down and close your eye. But stay upright for now. This will only take a moment and when I’m done you will feel much better.”

 

Bull complied in part, though it was questionable if sitting down was a choice. However, he sniffed at the potion Dorian handed him – a pain reliever the mage had chosen specifically because it was common and easy on the stomach – and drank it without complaint, which Dorian counted at a success. Then he ignored the larger in favour of handing Cole a bolt of dark fabric through the hole in the roof to cover the offending light source. A temporary solution – Dorian would worry about a permanent one once he had seen this through – but Cole was always happy to help, doubly so since it worked, going by Bull’s relieved groan when the light was notable dimmed.

 

“Thank you, Cole. Bull, I will use an ambient spell on this room now. Originally it was intended to prevent eavesdropping. Of course, it has other uses, too, as you can imagine, but this variety I designed to prevent noise from travelling out or inside, laced with a few wards. Cole also agreed to warn us should anything happen that requires either of our attention,” Dorian explained, keeping his voice low. “If any of that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me now. If I find out later you didn’t for my sake or any such notion, it will have consequences.”

 

Dorian waited, watching Bull closely, but no protest came. Dorian wasn’t under any illusion that he would be able to see anything Bull didn’t want him to see but still kept a close eye on the other while casting the spell.

 

When the world turned silent around them, Bull sighed relieved and relaxed a bit more.

 

“Good. Now, this is a special fabric that can hold temperatures well. It is ridiculously expensive and, unsurprisingly, magic, so, again, if that makes you uncomfortable, tell me,” Dorian instructed, arranging a deceptively thin piece of fabric over Bull’s shoulders and neck. It didn’t cover as much skin as the mage would have liked, but would have to do. Then he guided Bull to lay down and placed a smaller cloth of the fame fabric over his eyes. All it took then was a touch of magic and the larger fabric heated up while the smaller turned cool.

 

Aside from his spellbook, the fabrics were Dorian’s most prized possession, skilfully woven out of the finest materials and subtle spells that not just spread cool or warmth evenly, but also prevented accidental burns or frostbite on skin and other materials. The mage hadn’t hesitated to get the fabric for Bull but refused to think about that. He had other problems either way, as the temperature didn’t maintain itself, and since Bull was not a mage he couldn’t sustain the spells himself.

 

Having known beforehand that it would come to this, Dorian had taken the time to slip into comfortable clothes, hidden under his usual robes and assessors to keep them from being noticed.

 

“You’re a sweet guy. Thanks, Dorian,” Bull rumbled, curling his arm protectively around the mage when Dorian curled up next to him.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now shush. I’m trying to sleep.”

 

Bull laughed, then groaned when his own loud voice aggravated his head. Dorian decided to be charitable and didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he waited until Bull’s breathing evened out and the tension left his body before allowing his own mind to wander and fall asleep.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Personally, Dorian would have preferred not to make a big deal out of the whole thing, but apparently Bull being `back in good spirits´ after just two days was reason enough to party for the Chargers.

 

It was also obvious that it was not to be mentioned Bull had been out of commission for something as `minor´ as a migraine in the first place, so Dorian didn’t have any arguments against it. He was also still exhausted from maintaining the spells for so long, so the mage resign himself to sitting at Bull’s side all evening and trying not to lean too much into the arm around his shoulder or notice the fond glances thrown himself.

 

He did, however, notice the how with every drink Aclassi seemed more unable to keep his thoughts to himself.

 

“Okay, Altus, how did you do it?”

 

There was a number of ways Dorian could have replied, starting with feigning ignorance, but, in a move that proved he was spending far too much time in the present company, he leaned forward, starred the Soporati straight in the eye and said: “Magic fingers.”

 

Suddenly it was quiet around them. Then the Inquisitor started to laugh so hard they fell off their chair, though it was anyone’s guess if at Dorian’s dead-panned delivery or the other Tevinter’s increasingly horrified expression. The other soon joined in.

 

“I will personally cover your tap for an entire week if you never say those words again,” Aclassi said, and Dorian was all too happy to agree.

 

The evening processed as such events processed, but when Bull went to get drinks, Dorian leaned in again.

 

“When he gets like that again, tell me. No veiled threats, no debts, just ... tell me.”

 

The other Tevinter looked at him funny as if trying to see him the way Bull did when he pulled his Ben-Hassrath tricks. Whatever he saw must have been satisfying, as Aclassi nodded.

 

“Eh, guess you’re alright.”

 

“Just alright? I’m magnificent!”

 

“Don’t push it, Pavus.”

 

“What is this? Are my two favourite ‘Vints conspiring against me?”

 

Aclassi raised an unimpressed eyebrow, looking almost like an Altus doing so before he grinned widely.

 

“Just against those atrocities you call pants, chief.”

 

“I can drink to that,” Dorian agreed with a matching grin just when the Inquisitor shouted “To magic fingers!” before resolving into drunken laughter again.

 

Definitely worth tomorrow’s headache.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Cole's first bit of dialogue is taken directly from the game. (Let's not talk about how long it took me to realize the context of it.)
> 
> Also, maintaining the heating/cooling spells caused Dorian a bit of a headache, but Bull noticed and instantly whisked him away to sleep it off.  
> And from then on whenever Dorian wiggles his fingers, the Inquisitor laughs themselves sick, and when Bull get's stubborn about his headaches/migraine Dorian and Krem join forces and make him rest. And all is well because I say so XD
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://kiamianara.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
